Embodiments of the disclosure described herein relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to an electronic circuit for converting a voltage.
A semiconductor memory includes a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory. The volatile memory loses data stored therein when power is turned off, and the nonvolatile memory retains data stored therein even though power is turned off. The nonvolatile memory is classified depending on a type of a memory cell transistor. For example, the nonvolatile memory is classified as a flash memory, a ferroelectric random-access memory (FRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), or a phase change RAM (PRAM) depending on a type of a memory cell storing data.
Among the nonvolatile memories, the flash memory is classified as a NOR flash memory or a NAND flash memory depending on a connection relationship between a memory cell and a bit line. A memory cell array of the NOR flash memory includes a configuration in which two or more memory cells are connected in parallel to one bit line. A memory cell array of the NAND flash memory includes a configuration (or a cell string) in which two or more memory cells are connected in series to one bit line.
The flash memory may supply voltages having various levels to a memory cell for the purpose of storing data to the memory cell or reading the data stored in the memory cell. Accordingly, the flash memory may include an electronic circuit for generating various levels of voltages based on a received voltage. There is a demand on placing electronic circuits included in the flash memory in the small area as a semiconductor chip is highly integrated. Accordingly, a design for an electronic circuit for generating various levels of voltages while occupying the small area is required.